Snozzberries? Who ever heard of a snozzberry?
by CassandraMello
Summary: Sookieverse challenge Week #11 - just a one shot story. Sookie and Eric getting ready for another Halloween at Fangtasia. Eric tried really hard to pick a theme he thinks Dracula will like - Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!


A/N A one shot for the weekly sookieverse challenge

Week 11 Theme - "A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest man." (Quote from the original "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory")

I love the movie too much to not make an effort – however silly it came out!

.

.

.

"Eric, I refuse to wear an oompa loompa costume," I groaned impatiently as he told me the theme of this year's Halloween party.

Motioning to the artist sketches of Fangtasia all decked out as a Candyland, he repeated, "We need oompa loompas lover."

"Eric, I assure you, I am only short in comparison to you – most people are if you haven't noticed. Can't you find someone else to dress up as an oompa loompa? The staff that you _pay_ perhaps…"

"Fine, you don't have to be an oompa loompa my love, I was merely making a suggestion."

Rolling my eyes in his direction, I held my hand up in mock surrender to let him know I really wasn't in the mood. It had been a long day and as much as I enjoyed his childlike enthusiasm for Halloween, it wasn't amusing me that evening.

"You could go as a giant blueberry?" he teased.

"Eric…" I warned.

"Lover, you had no problem dressing up last night… why do you deny me tonight?"

I blushed furiously remembering my little red riding hood outfit from the night before and he roared with laughter at my reaction. My virtue, or lack thereof when we were having sex, was a constant source of delight for him.

"Last night, I had not spent six hours on my feet taking care of customers," I countered, reminding him that I had just gotten home from work.

"No…" he agreed smiling devilishly, "last night you were very much off of your beautiful little feet."

I smiled; he was warming me up with compliments and reminders of our very adventurous sex life. Eric Northman definitely knew what tricks worked with me. _Sometimes I wonder if he gets me all hot and bothered with the intention of complimenting me to_ _bring me around to his way of thinking. He sure seems to enjoy it when I'm annoyed with him… and the track record does show it often leads to sex. What a cunning little… no, there was nothing little about Eric. _I felt heat blazing at my core.

"Eric Northman! I know what you are up to, and I'm not falling for it," I shouted defiantly as I stomped into the bathroom.

"Still angry my beautiful princess? You know your _temper_ does amazing things to your body _temperature_…"

He followed me into the bathroom and watched as I undressed and turned the shower on. Surprisingly, he didn't attempt to join me in the shower. I was disappointed.

Again, he began carrying on about the party.

"What about Veruca Salt my love? You would look positively adorable in that _short_ red dress with the little peter pan collar," he said.

"and I believe you already have the attitude down," he called out when I didn't respond.

_Now we were getting down to it, he didn't want me to be a blueberry or an oompa loompa – he wanted another opportunity to get me into a short red dress. Ha! He wanted to make it __**appear **__to be the best option. _

Letting him stew for another ten minutes while I washed up, I decided it probably was the best option. I was stubborn – but Eric was more so and I knew no matter what I did I would be in that costume on Halloween. _Not because he would ever force me, but because I love him and a very clever vampire once told me "sometimes love is about compromises". _

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked toward the sink to reach for my moisturizer.

Eric was faster, pulling me swiftly into his lap _sans_ towel.

"You will be Veruca Salt?" he questioned confidently.

"Yes, Eric. Of course I will. And what will you be wearing?"

"Tonight my love, or for the party?"

I laughed although I shouldn't have been surprised. Of course he had already bought the costumes.

"Why don't you tell me what you chose for the party, I'll let myself be surprised this evening," I said.

"Charlie of course," he replied.

"Not Willy Wonka?" I questioned.

"Don't go ruining any surprises for yourself lover, but no, not for Halloween. I hear it is one of Dracula's favorite movies. I will save the honor for him."

The childlike glint was back in his eyes. I was glad we would be able to have some fun with the theme before Halloween this year.

The past five years I had witnessed his sincere disappointment when Dracula hadn't shown up and it was heartbreaking. Each year the decorations got more elaborate and bless Pam's heart she worked harder and harder each year in an effort to please him. Even last year, though she had moved away she had come to stay with us for three weeks before the party to help prepare.

We had become such close friends – it was such a treat having her around. I felt my heart swell when I realized that the party coming up meant that I would be getting to see Pam soon – and for an extended amount of time.

Eric and I had been to visit her several times in California, but there was nothing like the times when we put all of our heads together for a party at Fangtasia.

"Where have you gone lover?" Eric questioned watching the thoughts flicker across my face.

"Oh, no where. I was just thinking that Pam might be coming to help out with the party?"

"Sookie… you aren't meant to be sitting on my lap naked thinking of Pam."

I laughed and he looked at me sternly. Knowing his irritation was bogus, I poked my finger into his cheek and he chuckled. His hand quickly, but gently, grasped my wrist. Taking my finger to his mouth, he playfully kissed it, teasing me with his tongue.

Moaning softly, I adjusted myself in his lap so my back was to his chest. He growled deeply in appreciation as his other hand parted my legs.

"The costumes…" I whispered.

"The evening is still young, we have plenty of time for those later."

"Give it to me now," I sung sweetly giving him a taste of what was in store – if he wanted Veruca, I'd give him Veruca.

"I'll give you the whole world angel," he said seductively as his fingers slid into my warm, wet core.

Within seconds, I was writhing against him; he knew exactly how to move his fingers inside to tease me aggressively.

My hips bucked against his hand and I begged him for my release.

"Please, Eric, Please."

"Do you think Miss Salt says please sweetheart? Maybe you need to watch the movie again," he huffed into my ear, his tongue flicking gently sending me over the edge.

I felt his hand drop my wrist; I was dripping in anticipation. He didn't need both of his arms to lift me in the air so he could reach me with his mouth, but he knew I was more relaxed when he did.

Grasping my hips firmly within his hands, he skillfully used his tongue on my folds swiftly bringing me to another orgasm, removing the need to beg.

Looking up at my face, he savored my enjoyment before he drew from my femoral artery.

When he had his fill, he dropped me a few inches watching the shock register on my face. He laughed wildly, but before I had time to be cross with him, he lowered me all the way down onto his hard member.

My legs wrapped around his back and I pushed my feet against the tiled edge of the large tub sliding myself up and down him rhythmically.

.

Eric gripped my thighs, and moved me in time with his thrusts. Bringing me to climax repeatedly, I screamed with pleasure when I felt Eric spill into me.

"mmm, Sookie," he said as he snuggled his face into my hair kissing my neck.

Rocking softly against him, I enjoyed the feeling of him inside me. I locked my legs behind his back and kissed his face fervently. Meeting my kisses, he stood and carried me into the bedroom.

He placed me on the bed, and went to retrieve a box from the closet – the costumes. I should have known.

When I was fully dressed in my costume (no need for undergarments this evening), I tried to be more in character – petulant, pouty, not easy to please.

Eric made the last part very very difficult to achieve.


End file.
